Unexpected Feelings
by jessytomadon
Summary: Pre-movie; They had returned from a battle, but her thoughts betrayed her: she couldn't stop thinking about Loki and his almost death. Why was that happening to her? Did she really cared about him?; ONESHOT


**Title**: Unexpected Feelings

**Movie**: Thor

**Characters**: Loki/Sif

**Genre**: Romance/Comfort

It was after midnight. They have been to another "adventure"; Thor's idea, obviously, and like always they were discovered and had to fight their way out of that world. Nobody got hurt, not seriously anyway, just some bruises and sore muscles.

She was exhausted, but then why couldn't she sleep? Her mind wasn't shutting down and she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. When they were fighting with the others, he was caught by surprise and almost fell from a cliff; Sif thought he had fallen, not seeing him anymore, making her whole body freeze and receive a blow in her face from her enemy. When she came back to her senses, Fandral was helping Loki. He hadn't fallen after all, and she felt relieved and saw him up again. After that, her strength came back and she was able to open her way into the direction of the others.

When they got back, the Allfather was waiting for them, not happy and ready to scowl and show his disapproval. Only after one hour of complaining, they were released and when she turned around Loki was already gone. Sif was quickly to say her goodbyes and went straight to her room, wanting nothing more than a bath and her comfortable bed, but after lying down, her thoughts went straight to him. She didn't understand this sudden worry: she worried about him like she worried for all of her friends, they were fighters after all, but seeing him fall triggered something she didn't quite understand. She always paid attention on him; he was different from the others, quieter and more mysterious, and he always fascinated her in some way, but she never gave too much thought about it, thinking that it was nothing at all, but when she thought he was gone she felt desperate.

Sif turned to the other side and sighed heavily. She had to forget that, it must be nothing, she thought. She got up, dressed and left her room. She decided that a walk through the palace would help her clear her mind. She came back to her senses when she realized she was in the throne room. It was beautiful and she always loved that place. She sat down on the floor in front of one of the windows, admiring the silent city. Her thoughts went back to the battle and _him_. She gave a little slap on her face with both hands. "I have to stop this nonsense!"

"Stop what, Lady Sif?"

She freezed, recognizing the voice. What was he doing here at the middle of the night? Sif got up and turned slowly towards the voice.

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

His eyes were fixed on her. He had beautiful green eyes, she thought.

"I could ask you the same question."

Sif looked around, unable to keep looking into those beautiful eyes without fill her body with those strange feelings.

"I wasn't' able to sleep, so I decided to walk, and I ended up here."

Her eyes went back to him, and she looked at his body. He was wearing black trousers and a thin blue shirt, which made his eyes look even brighter. Suddenly she saw a red stain on the left side of his shirt, near the abdomen. "You are bleeding!" She approached him, staying only inches apart of his body, and lifted her hand to touch the place, but she realized what she was about to do and quickly let her hand fall. When she noticed how close she was to him, she blushed and didn't look up to his eyes. Thankfully, he broke the awkward silence.

"It's nothing. The wound must have opened when I was walking here." He didn't take off his eyes of her worried and red face. For _him_.

Sif wasn't able to stop herself; she held his shirt and lifted just enough to see his wound. It was covered in blood and it looked painful.

"Can't you use some spell to heal?"

"As a matter of fact, I can, but it takes too much energy and I would probably be out for two days, recovering. Too much trouble…"He put his hand over hers and she jumped a little from the contact. Her hand was warm on his cold body. Why was she so worried about him? He always thought that Sif paid more attention to Thor than anyone else…

"I will ask someone to take a look in the morning. I think I will try to sleep now. Goodnight, Lady Sif."

Sif finally looked at him. His eyes were darker and fixed at her face. She realized that she wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and crush her lips over his habitual fake smile that now played on his lips.

"Take off your shirt."

Loki looked surprised for a moment, but his smirk never left his mouth. He was very amused by her comment.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be so straightforward, Lady Sif…"

"Shut up. I am just going to fix your wound. Are you hurt somewhere else? I thought that you had only scratches…."

"Before I was pushed off the cliff, I was stabbed."

"Oh."

He took off his shirt and Sif could admire his upper body. He wasn't as big as Thor, but he had a very toned and sexy body. Loki held his shirt to her and she took it and quickly looked away, realizing that she was staring.

"Thank you."

Sif ripped his shirt in two and tied on side of them together. She placed it around his waist, over the wound, making enough pressure to stop the bleeding momentarily. She could feel his eyes on her, and she was afraid to look at his gorgeous face.

"Done. I think it will be able to stop the bleeding until morning."

She took courage and looked at him, and there wasn't that famous smirk on his face, but actually a real smile. She was so shocked that she stared, wondering why in the nine realms he didn't show this perfect smile more often. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

"Thank you. Since it's late, I will walk you to your room."

"It's ok, Loki. You should go to your room and rest. I will see you in the morning."

Sif was desperate to get out of there, far away from those suffocating feelings that emerged when she was in his presence.

"Sif, I insist."

She looked at the floor. He only used her name without the 'lady' on rare occasions, and only when he was being serious. Normally he used 'lady Sif' when he was making fun of her. She realized that he wasn't playing tricks now, he was being gentle, like she had been just minutes ago.

"Fine. Let's go then."

She started walking and in an instant he was at her side. They didn't talk, and when they reached the corridor to her room both slowed their pace, trying to delay going separate ways. When they got in front of her door, she stopped and turned around slowly to face him. He wasn't smiling, he was serious, but Sif couldn't figure out what his expression meant. She was curious, but her fear took over.

"Well, thank you very much, Prince Loki. Goodnight."

She turned and put her hand on the doorknob, but she felt a cold hand holding her arm. She gasped, but turned to face him. He didn't say a word, but his expression surprised and pleased Sif. His eyes were dark green and his expression was of someone pleading. His hold on her warm was very gentle, and it was hot. _Very_ hot.

"I have to ask yo-"

He was finally able to form coherent words, but Sif couldn't hold herself any longer. She crushed her lips over his, already giving access inside her mouth for his tongue. She was desperate and she wanted him. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Sif moaned as their bodies pressed against each other, and Loki smiled, pinning her to the door.

Sif suddenly broke the kiss, realizing what she was doing. They were both out of breath. She shouldn't be kissing Loki! She always believed that she was supposed to have those feelings for Thor, but she kissed his brother! She looked at him with a panicked expression at her face.

"I-"

"I should go to my room…"

Loki interrupted her. At first he looked disappointed, and then his expression turned unreadable. They stared at each other for some seconds, and then he turned around, walking back to his room.

"Don't go."

The words left Sif's mouth before she could stop them. Loki turned, searching her face.

"Stay with me tonight, Loki."

It was what she wanted, to sleep with him, hold him, kiss him, so why was she afraid? Was it wrong after all? Did it matter that her heart and body chose the black-haired prince instead of the blond one? No, it doesn't, she told herself more confidently.

Sif was still leaning at her door when Loki closed the distance between them in two steps, and kissed her feverously. They broke the kiss and she looked at him, fear completely gone: he was smiling, really smiling, and she returned the smile, caressing his hair at the same time. He pushed the door open and waited for her to get inside, but she threw herself at his arms again and kissed him again, gently this time, while he slowly moved them inside the room and closed the door.

Sif was ready to give all of her to him, and so was him. Why did she have to worry if she was with the "wrong" brother? He wanted the same as her, so why worry? It was alright, she was following her heart, and she believed that Loki was doing the same. Sof thought that after that night their relationship would change, and she was right, but Loki would actually cause her more pain than she imagined, even if it was not his intention.


End file.
